Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6}{2k} + \dfrac{-6}{2k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-6 - 6}{2k}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-12}{2k}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-6}{k}$